Trapped
by axlorg89
Summary: RoadxAllen. Trapped with eachother, all their powers have been stripped away as if they are reguloar humans. Love/comedy. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**"People talking" 'persons thoughts' recently watch D Gray-Man and so enjoy what I created J **

Allen woke up to a warm touch

"You're awake! I was about to enter your dream but you fell asleep. You know that's disrespectful for your enemy," said a young, blue haired, shady figure.

Allen was taken by surprise but then realized whom it was.

"What did you do to me!?" Allen yelled. 'I was asleep in a battle. What was I thinking?' Allen has shocked expression turned into pure hatred. 'What had she done to him?'

"I just poked you. Why? Is that a crime?" Road asked. She then giggled. "You really are great to play with but our battle is coming to a close. I cannot have you asleep" Road cocked her head in amusement.

"I don't trust you. Still… I do not want to end it when I'm close to defeating you" Allen remarked.

"Is that so?" Road replied in curiosity

"you should be more serious with your enemy!" Allen muttered.

"oh reall-y! Hey! Where did you go?" Road demanded

"right here" Allen said.

Road turned around to see Allen standing right behind her. 'why couldn't I sense him earlier?' Road thought to herself. She quickly got a candle in her hand and stabbed him. Allen caught her hand and forced her hand to stab her side.

"I thought you knew that you couldn't kill me in the real world" Road muttered. She coughed up blood at the same time and made no attempt to cover her wound.

"This is the Dream world. I would never fall asleep in a battle, nor for your tricks" Allen mustered.

'm-my vision is getting blurry… What is going on? I feel sleepy….' Road thought to herself before falling unconscious.

**At a the Black Order**

Allen's Pov Allen eyed Road for a moment. He knew that if anyone woked up with noah's powers, would attack him but… He knew that Road was fond of him. 'Still, she Is the enemy, I must not take any chances'

"Where am I?" a strong yet fragile voice said

Allen gave a silent reply

"HEY! Answer me!" Road yelled

"You're in the… observatory room" Allen mustered. Everyone knew that Road would not go trash the place if Allen was near. The observatory room was a digital landscape for preparing exorcist's without using innocence. Although it was in progress, it seemed to shut down all innocence except Allen.

"Well.. you're in for it now!" Road gleamed as she said that. She quickly whisked a poof of smoke to get her candles, but no candles came.

"where are we?" she demanded

Allen smiled and held her in his embrace

Roads POV *short*

'What's going on' she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt the warm embrace of Allen. She managed not blush before keeping her calm. ' i can play that game'

**Oooh! what got Allen to embrace i continue? I will but reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For my first story, I did pretty good! Thanks J! I will continue. This chapter will be longer. Thanks for following, it makes me feel great! (I do not own D. Grayman L) Remember 'thoughts' " talking"! P.s. I really want to own D gray man but i dont**

**Chapter 2: The Real truth**

**Allens POV**

'Why did I have to do this!?' Allen thought to himself. He hated being the Black Order's Guinea Pig but it was for the black orders own good. As he watch Road nestled in his arms he felt something. 'Why do I feel guilty? Surely Road doesn't like me that much' Allen thought. The real reason why he hugged her was to see how Road reacted. The Black Order is studying her reactions as we speak. 'Why do I have to be the guinea pig to pretend to be her 'lover'' The thought of pretending to be Road's lover made him feel sick. 'A Noah and a excorsist… how insane' Allen gave a smirk in amusement to his last thought.

"Allen…?" Road said in a innocent tone. She leaned in closer

Allen gave no reply in shock. 'Is she going to kiss me!' Allen began panicking in his body but keeping cool to not show any reactions to Road.

**Roads POV**

'I can see the panic in his eyes' Road remarked.

"May I?" Road asked in her sweet tone. 'So close' she thought

She grabbed the back of Allen's head and got close to his lips.

Road grinned and pushed it all the way back into the ground (;

"You really can't take me as a fool! You may have the face to get any girl you want, but remember that i intend to play with you." Road said. She grinned and let Allen's head go.

"Besides If were stranded, I can't have my favorite toy _die just yet" _Road remarked. 'I wish my powers were working so I can bust out of this place, still I just have to wait till Tyiki comes and get me, but might as well play with Allen til he comes. Although I must say how hilarious it was to see Allen become frightened like that.' She chuckled to herself before it became to laughter and after that she was on the earth ground almost dieing from laughter

**Allens POV**

'What is she laughing about' Allen thought and anger flowed within him.

"Hey what's so funny" Allen asked yet with a serious tone.

"Oh nothing, just that you thought that I would let you kiss me." The bluish-purple haired girl said while laughing

"We kissed before!" Allen reminded. 'why do I sound so offended' Allen thought to himself

Road replied "well I kissed you, not you kissing me. Why are you offended that I was in charge? Don't worry Allen! You can lead some of the affections if you really want to!" . The girl giggled from taking note of Allen's offended tone.

"w-whatever! Let's just make a fire since we are stranded here" Allen said, dodging the question. 'why does she toy with me. Is she flirting with me. No of course not! To her I'm just her toy' Allen thought to himself. He felt a blush coming along but then stooped it. 'I can't let her see I'm blushing'

***NEW* Black Order POV**

"It's been an hour and they haven't made any affections or contact since." Komui noted.

"Perhaps we should make things happen" Lavi said with a smirk.

"I don't know if we should get them closer. Besides she's a Noah!" Lenalee complained (jealous much:P)

"oh come on! Have some fun. Now let's see what these buttons do" Lavi said. Lavi pressed the grey button with a dizzy pink bunny face on it.

"STOP! YOU HIT THE TORNADO BUTTON" Komui cried in dramaticness.

"how do we stop it! Don't you have a off switch or undo button!" Lenalee quickly replied

"hehe well you see, I do have a undo switch but well I didn't include it in the manual" Komui stuttered.

**Roads POV**

Road looked up at the hazy sky. "looks like it's going to rain" Road whispered to herself

**5 minutes later**

"how does a cloudy sky suddenly turn into a tornado!" complained Road

"I don't know!" Allen yelled in reply.

**The tornado ushers into the minicamp Allen and Road made.**

"Quick come on" Allen said, extending his hand towards Road

Road looked at his hand eyes wide but took it and ran away with Allen leading.

'he can be so heroic at times.' Road thought to herself. 'Which makes me fond of him and his kindness towards an enemy? Although I feel good toying with him. Still, I wonder how it would be if we were both normal?' Road thought to herself. 'I guess in here, with our powers stripped away for a strange reason, we are basically humans except our life is not capable of being hurt' Roads thoughts were interrupted by Allen's intervening into her thoughts.

"um Road your still holding my hand… " Allen said

Road looked down and saw they were still holding hands. She blushes very lightly where It wouldn't be seen but began playing her normal ways.

"Well I guess you won't get that special gift I was going to give you." She playfully replied with a wink.

She laughed to herself. Road noticed Allen's confused and awkward face. 'If you think you can toy with me, you got another thing coming'.

**Black Order POV**

"Can we let them out now!" said Lenalee who looked frusturated at the screens of Allen and Road holding hands.

"We still need to study it. Besides the tornado will last a few more minutes" Komui said

'maybe if they keep getting disasters, they won't be together that close' Lenalee thought to herself

"Alright how do you like this Road!" Lenalee yelled while pressing a Button with a Bunny and broken hearts.

"NO LENALEE! YOU PRESSED THE-" Komui Gasped

**CliffHanger! Ya I know its weak but this is where you get to decide! In the reviews. Write what you think the button with a bunny and broken hearts is! It could be sexy or Disastrous. Have fun voting. Oh and thanks for the feedback! Next episode is due by the end of this week so expect a really long one! Deadline for the button is in 3 days. Bye! J RoadxAllen forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! After a long break I'm back! Anyways I heard some advice you gave me so I understand. I will answer some of your questions but if you want to skip towards the episode, please move on. Here are the questions they ask. 1) The Order Observatory room is new and in the manga or anime (it is not included) 2.)Stranded? Ok Allen knows what is going on but acts as if it's a real life situation when being stranded in order to trick Road. 3) I don't follow-up but Allen is not a guinea pig. He is also being the one tested on as well. 4) Well I kinda wanted to show what really is going on the Black Order. (sorry if im rushing. I will try to keep it slow and smooth) Thaks for the reviews. It makes me really glad people enjoy it! Disclaimer: Why can't I own D Gray Man D: (it contains some funny comic scenes this time)"talking" and 'thinking' (Description)**

**Chapter 3: …She knows…**

**Black Order POV**

"YOU PUSHED THE…..Romantic Scene button" Komui shrieked. "I hate romantic scenes in movies, that why it has that face!" Komui explained.

Lenalee had a shocked and nervous face on.

'what did I just do!' Lenalee thought drastically.

"wow, you sure know how to get them together!" Lavi told Lenalee. After a second he laughed so loud that Lenalee punched him in the face.

"hey what was that for!?" Lavi shouted

"I rather not have a excorsict have any romantic feelings, for a Noah" Lenalee explained. She put her head low and her fist tight. (she sure is furious)

Lenalee drifted her attention from Lavi towards the computer screens. Than she noticed a screen with Static. Komui noticed her looking at the screen too.

"one of our cameras got destroyed due to the tornados" Komui explained. 'I wonder why Lenalee cares so much for Allen, but she does that to everyone, only this seems a bit obsessive?' Komui thought.

**Roads POV**

"hey Allen, I'm going to get some wreckage from our previous camps" Road said to Allen aloud.

"I'll join you" Allen said. Road heard a loud growl coming from Allen's stomach.

"for some food aswell" Allen added.

"ok come on" Road said playfully. They both walking into the brambles of which they came from.

**On the Path**

(The Deep brush of the forest was sticking out and without any professional gear, Road and Allen just have to manage._

'Allen found something" Road said as she took notice to the bushes full of berries. 'He's going to eat them all if I don't get to them first' Road said.

"Allen, what are those things in your hands?" Road asked curiously.

"They are berries, I think blueberries" Allen answered honestly.

"Can I have some?" Road asked in a innocent tone

"Sure, just take as many as you need" Allen told her delicately.

Allen handed her the berries and she gulped them all down. "thanks!" Road said with a devious grin.

"Hey you took them all." Allen complained

"You did say take as many as you need" Road countered. It was obvious she had won this conversation.

"lets just keep going" Allen told her.

Road smiled and followed Allen but than started feeling dizzy. Those blueberries might have one it. Yet I was positive it did look like blueberries. How did blueberries turn into something else?

**Black Order POV *short***

"Lenalee! STOP PRESSING THOSE BUTTONS." Komui yelled to Lenalee who was pressing Random buttons like mad. Komui and Lavi took a step back in shock.

Lenalee looked at her brother with a death glare. "There has to be one button that turns those berries deadly," Lenalee told herself. 'I won't let him share those berries with him!' Lenalee thought to herself.(Well I guess now we know those blueberries made Road feel sick (; )

**Road's POV**

"Allen?" Road asking in a very tired tone.

The white haired boy turned around. "what do you want now?" He asked.

"I don't feel so good" Road replied.

"you aren't going to trick me" Allen said.

I'm walking so slow that he is walking front of me Road noticed. Road's vision got blurry until she fell unconscious on Allen.

"wha-" Allen said before he noticed Road was leaning on him.

**Allen's POV**

"Damn, she fell unconscious." Allen said in a surprised tone. 'I'm going to have to carry her…' Allen thought to himself. He picked Road up bridal style. ***Authors comment*wonder how Lenalee is feeling (; ***

'she sure is light…' Allen noted. As Allen walked he found his foot stuck from a root.

"I have to put her down so I can let my foot free" Allen said to himself.

He put her gently on some leaves and got his foot away from the root. As Allen freed himself he noticed how peaceful Road looked. 'she doesn't look like a Noah at all' Allen thought.

As Allen leaned down to get her head first, he put his hands on her head and lifted her up until they were face to face. ".." Allen was sweating. 'why am I nervous' Allen thought to himself. "it couldn't be… yet I have to find out if it's true." Allen decided to himself. He started bending down to Road's lips.

**Black Order's POV**

"We get to finally see what happens when a Noah and Excorsist kiss when the Excorsist kisses the Noah!" Komui yelled with delight. He quickly grabbed his notebook, ready to write down every detail

"hey wasn't Road his first kiss." Lavi said, knowing full fully how Lenalee felt about that comment.

"oh NO YOU DON'T" Lenalee yelled. She pressed the button.

"your going to ruin the whole project!" Komui protested.

"you really want to stop me!" Lenalee said while glaring into her brothers' eyes.

"l-lavi a little help?" Komui pleaded.

"Alright. Big Hammer, Little Hammer grow grow grow.!" Lavi said. He softly hit Lenalee's head but not enough to get her unconscious. In the end, a really pissed off Lenalee.

"why you littl-!" Lenalee paused and fell unconscious.

"what did you do to her Komui?" Lavi asked shocked.

"I tranquilized her!" Komui answered . All of a sudden he got to his knees crying over Lenalee's sleeping body. "IM SO SORRY LENALEE!" Komui cried. **(No more interferences now :D… but wait! I wonder what button Lenalee pressed;)**

**Allens POV**

Allen was a inch from her lips until a fire caught on the corner of his eyes. (sorry if I didn't say the location, but he is in a forest) (plus this isn't the button with the hearts being broken in half on it)

"Damn it" Allen said. His main priority was to get Road and himself out of there.

**(I'm sorry but I'm lazy so this is the transition where Road and Allen make it to the original camp, but Road is still unconscious.) **

"we made it" Allen said panting. As he layed Road down by a nearby tree he remembered what he as going to do before the fire happened. Allen blushed and bowed at the unconscious girl saying "I'm sorry".

Allen sighed and returned to getting the old supplies in his pack.

**Road's POV *short***

Road's eyes flickered open to a fuzzy vision til her vision cleared.

Road checked her surrounding's and saw Allen picking up some old tools from the old camp. Allen didn't notice her just yet. She looked right up to see something shiny in the braznches above her.

'what is that? A piece of metal?..no it's a camera..' Road thought. Than her mind picked up. Black Order was the only thing she thought. All of a sudden her vision got blurry again. Road faded into the darkness of her sleep. The last thing Road felt was 2 warm arms holding her.

**Allen's POV**

Allen was carrying Road in his arms bridal style. The camp was in sight. Until he felt a struggle in his arms. 'Road's awake!' Allen thought. Allen put her down gently on the ground. "hey Road" Allen said with that gleaming smile of his.

"oh hey.. " Road said until her stomach growled.

"come on lets go, I'm starving!" Road added in a cheerful tone. She smiled brightly and raced towards the new camp

"yea, I'm coming!" Allen said as he raced over to the camp-site.

Allen had a sudden feeling in his gut that he couldn't understand.

All of a sudden he saw Road stop in her tracks.

Allen, curious, stood in front of her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Allen asked.

Road had a disgusted, awkward face on but all she managed to do was point right behind him.

Allen turned around to see.

His face went from curious to a more awkward face. Allen was blushing really hard and Road joined him on him on that.

He looked at the sky and said. "what the heck are you thinking" Allen said quietly so Road couldn't hear. Allen's target was the control room with Komui, Lavi and a sleeping Lenalee, who had pushed a button with hearts broken.

Right before Allen and Road was a sleeping bag. It was pink, had hearts around in, said the word _Love, _and had candles around it.

Road stopped giving her weird face and asked Allen this one question.

"Are we in the black order?" Road said with a smile

"…" Allen just gave her a long silence.

"well if I can't get it out of you… I guess I'll have to do it with force" Road said while giving her playful grin.

All of a sudden, Allen was grabbed by Road and was forced on the pink bed, but before Allen could get up, Road jumped on top of him and said... "Don't be so secretive with me, after all, I am your first doing this with you."

**CliffHanger! Something's is about to get serious. Looks like Lenalee can't be interfering with this. Still I wonder how the next chapter will play out. Yes I know I said I would get this done this Sunday, but I couldn't help it. This took 5 pages on Microsoft word so if I did do all of this until Sunday, you would get 14 pages. So I don't want you to suffer. Enjoy! Reviews are Apprereciated and positive feedback or advice is welcomed too. Next Deadline will be Next Mon or Earlier. Let's hope I get more free time. (p.s. took me 2 days to do this. So I will put more effort in my work from now on!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks all of you but I plan to have 7 or more chapters before I end this but don't be sad because… Seaosn 2 will be coming out with a whole new twist! Thanks for all your support. Shall we begin? Disclaimer: I can never own D gray man D: "talking" 'thinking' *authors thoughts***

**Chapter 4: Stuck!?**

**Allens POV**

"wh-what!" Allen said in a surprised tone. He was blushing really hard. 'what does Road think she's doing?!' Allen thought quickly

"oh I'm just having fun. Y'know?' Road said with that devilish smile of hers as she got to my excorsist coat.

"don't you think it's too fast!?" Allen told Road.

"oh! So you were going to do this with me sooner or later. Hmm?" Road replied. She unbuttoned one of 9 buttons on the coat.

"N-no of course not!... but why me?" Allen said. 2 buttons are unbuttoned.

"that's a shame but why not now? Besides I love you remember?" Road said. 3 buttons came undone.

"…" 4 buttons came undone

"oh come on Allen… If you don't want this, at least pretend for me?" Road asked in a oh-so innocent tone. 5 buttons

6 buttons

7 buttons

8 buttons **(I don't know if they have this much buttons)**

"besides that… you are my toy Allen… I can do anything with my toy in how I please, and at this moment… I want to be pleased like this" Road said.

9 buttons

Allen's entire coat came off. All that was left on him was his shirt and bowtie.

"is that all I am to you?" Allen said grimly

Road began untieing his bowtie

"am what?" Road questioned as she unbuttoned Allen's shirt.

"am I just a toy? Your entertainment?" Allen yelled.

As Allen said that to Road who threw his buttoned shirt off the bed leaving Allen with no short. She looked at Allen and said "Actually yes… you are a special toy however….you make me feel great. Road leaned in closer to Allens Face.

"uh…. Can you please get off me" Allen pleaded with a embarrassed face.

"just because I complimented you doesn't mean I won't stop playing with you. Come on… lets have some fun.

"..eh!" Allen responded. Roads lips touched Allens. 'she is so w-warm… Oh come on Allen! Don't lose yourself because of a sex-predator! Just push her.' Allen thought to himself. Although he couldn't find the strength in him to push her off. It was as if Allen was enjoying himself.

**Black Order POV**

Purple eyes slowly opened to see a moniter of 2 figures kissing. 'wait a minute… I know those figures!' lenalee thought to herself. She saw the controls with buttons but as tried to move, she saw herself trapped in see-thru box. "hey let me OUT OF HERE NOW!" Lenalee screamed as she banged the box.

Lavi turned around and said to Komui "she's awake…. It's a good thing we made the box sound-proof."

"I think the analysis is complete. Besides, we can't let the two come closer, otherwise we would lose Allen" Komui replied.

"why don't I just come in to the observatory room than?" Lavi asked.

"Because if we do, you won't be able to fight. Plus if we let you barge in… the air will change to normal and powers will activate for you and the Noah" Komui answered.

"why don't we just split them up than?" Lavi asked and then added "with these buttons?"

Komui nodded a sign of approval and as he was about to press a button, he got interrupted by a thumping. Komui turned around to see her sister activating her innocence and trying to break free.

"LENALEE I'M SO SORRY I LOCKED YOU UP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Komui cried despite that the box was soundproof so they couldn't hear eachother.

"what are you guys doing? Why are you letting them do this?" Lenalee asked. "Allen… I'm not ready to lose you. I know one day you will be mine…wait for me and don't fall for this witch please" Lenalee pleaded. She kept kicking the box until she dropped on her knees in utter despair.

"lenalee" Lavi muttered to himself *just to let you know im a Lenalee/Lavi fan but this is mainly Road and Allen*

**Road's POV *haven't had that in a long time*(not for those who are not mature)(p.s. it's a love comedy so its not that bad but I don't go to in detail.**

As Road kissed the white haired excorsist, she noticed that he held her in a warm embrace.

'I have no feelings toward Allen, right?' Road thought to herself.

Allen kept advancing towards her. Road began to panic 'what am I doing… I can't really do this with him… but I just want my first time to be with someone special… like… ugh shut up Road, he is just a toy to you. Just tag him along and break his heart.' Road kept having a fighting debate in her mind, she knew she had feelings for him but he was her enemy. 'Noah comes first… but I can't help it'

A Road and Allen kept advancing Road's eyes felt droopy. 'why fall asleep in a time like this.' Road lighty thought before drifting off to sleep.

"shes asleep.. and she wanted this" Allen said as she chuckled to himself. She heard Alllen lay down on his side of the bed.

'I wonder what will happen tomorrow…' Road's last thought as before drifting off to sleep.

**I felt like this could've been so much better. I'm sorry but yea. Next chapter will be out by Friday. Reason why this chapter did bad was because of my writers block but I feel like I'm almost done with passing it. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 5: Destroying the Dreams of an Excorsist**

**Yup and don't worry Road won't do that…**

**Thank you and keep reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys here it is! Not much news but thx for the reviews! Enough with my blabbering… let's get started! BTW this chapter is a little different from the others.**

**Chapter 5: Destroying the Dream's of an Excorsist?**

**Disclaimer: I wish the anime would start up again! But I don't own it T.T**

**Roads Pov**

"w-wha-" Road yawned after waking up. Road's eyes fluttered open as she saw grass and dirt beside her. Road stood up to see that she was definitely on ground and she noticed Allen on the bed taking up most or all of the space. It's still night Road noted while she looked up at the night

'as usual' Road thought to herself annoyingly.

She took a stretch and knew what wasw going to be coming. 'I probally took it to far… I bet that now they(blackorder) will try to take us apart., heh, goodluck with that! I don't feel like losing Allen that easily' Road concluded.

Road yawned more. She felt tired and came up with a brilliant plan. 'this outh'a make em mad' Road thought as she cuddle up to Allen. Road put her hand on Allen's chest and with the other put Allens hand under her head, on top of her shoulder.

She felt even drowseier with Allen's warm hand around her. 'night' Road said.

**Allens POV**

Allens eyes slowly opened to the bright morning sun, and as he stood up halfway, until his right arm forced him down.

"huh wha-! AH" Allen said in a shocked tone. Allen saw his arm around Road and her arm on his chest. He blushed very little before it left. Instead of shaking her, he smiled and patted her on the head. ' so peaceful… I never thought I'd see a Noah like this personally. She has a shaken face thought.. did she have a nightmare?' Allen wondered

Unfortunately for Allen, Road woke up to Allen's little outburst. Allen was shocked to see Road clinging to his chest, pulling him closer and with her yellow eyes sparkling towards Allen, and said in a innocent tone "Allen?".

"y-yes" Allen stuttered.

"please stay with me?" Road pleaded. 'she look's like she's about to cry' Allen noted in his mind.

"u-uh sure" Allen said, darting his eyes from Road's. 'just a trick.. right' Allen thought to himself

They both went back to bed even though Allen stayed awake. Road hugged Allen on the bed while Allen placed his head on hers. 'why do I do this for her?' Allen wondered to himself.

**Roads POV ****_Dream mode/past_**

_Road knew something was up. She was in a gray room with no windows or doors. All of a sudden she saw Allen and Road ran towards him hugging him "ALLEN!3" Road cried in delight. _

_Road looked up to see Allen's warm gaze on her but it soon changed because Allen's gaze turned into shock and felt empty._

_Allen fell sideways and landed on the floor. "ALLEN!" Road screamed. Allen's prosecutor was right behind him._

_"Thanks Road! You made it easier to kill him now." The Millennium Earl said in delight._

_"Now don't tell me you have feelings for this boy?now come on, we still have to find the heart" The Earl added._

_"No…" Road muttered_

_"What was that…?" The Earl asked. He glared at her with his golden eyes._

_Road flinched before saying "yes." Road looked back at Allen's limplesss body._

_"Road be a dear and make Allen's body disappear." The Earl commanded._

_Road said yes and The Millennium Earl disappeared. Despite Road's fondness of Allen, she couldn't disobey the Earl._

_As she began to take a candle and put the fire on Allen she saw Allen's gaze return and said "Why Road…I love you" ,_

_"w-what" Road said and blushed until her hand forcefully landed the candle on Allen's coat. The coat caught on fire and was burning Allen alive. _

_"NO" Road screamed! She hugged Allen until the fire reached Road's body and burned her_

**Dream Ends**

Road was surprised to see that Allen caressed her easily. After 5 minutes of being caressed, Road remembered that the Earl killed Allen by being close to her.

Road pushed Allen aside. "uh-um I think we should go hunting for more food" Road suggested quickly.

"sure…" Allen said, surprised by Road's actions.

…

Road and Allen were looking at different bushes until some really unusual things happened.

**Black Order's POV**

"shall we?" Lavi said.

"you do the honer" Komui replied.

Lavi pressed a random button. Komui and Lavi watched the moniter

**This will be a little comic scene J so it refers from Allens point of view, and whenever the word ****_press_**** is mentioned, it will represent that the black order has pushed a button. Also note that these are cutscenes. So lots of this stuff will occur fast.**

"wahh" Road gulped as the ground before her slipped into quicksand.

"take my hand" Allen said, extending his hand but not letting his body get close, in fear of being trapped.

Road grabbed on Allen's hand but as Road got out, Allen fell by the force of Road getting out and landed on a tree with Road onto of him.

"uh…" Road managed to say.

**Black Order**

"wer'e messing it up!" Komui cried in despair.

"gah… let me try another button!" Lavi corrected.

_Press_

**Moniter screen:**

Allen sees a carnivorous plant (the one that Allen and Lavi faced at Krory's castle (;) attacking Road.

"Road!.." Allen screamed in hopes that he wanted her to move. Instead she looked at him and didn't notice the plant beside her.

'it will be too late if I try to push her out of the way… wait I just have to say I love you to the plant like I did last time!' Allen thought quickly. Than Allen screamed…

"I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Allen screamed so loud.

Road's eyes turned small. She started to blush and said "well..uhm I guess if you feel t-that..way…I think…it might be okay to say…that…I" Road managed to blurt out. "l-love you too Allen Walker" Road said avoiding his gaze.

Allen was surprised. "I didn't mean it toward you R-road. This flower was about to eat you, andi had to show affection for it not to bite you." Allen explained softly.

"I'll just go back to camp then…." Road muttered before running into the opposite direction.

"she's crying…" Allen said. (rain begins to fall)

**Black Order**

"you did it Lavi!" Komui yelled in delight.

"it was nothing but I guess it was all-" Lavi began until a yell erupted from the back of the control room.

"IDIOTS!" Lenalee yelled

(I know the box she's in is not audible but they made it audible after she gave up attacking the box)

"STOP LAUGHING. DON'T YOU SEE THE MONITER!? ALLEN WENT AFTER THAT NOAH" Lenalee explained.

Komui and Lavi stopped their gossip and noticed that Allen ran after her.

"this is all your fault!" Konmui yelled at Lavi. "now fix it!" Komu demanded.

"yes sir" Lavi said, and just as he was about to press a button, he got interrupted.

"STOP!" Lenalee screamed.

"maybe this is good for him. He will learn that they can't be together." Lenalee explained quietly.

Komui and Lavi looked at eachother

"I guess that makes sense. Lets just stop and watch" Komui advised.

"I agree" Lavi said.

**MONITER**

**Allens Pov**

'where is she' rushed, Allen found Road, banging on a tree, crying. "Road" Allen began.

Road just turned around, showing her tears, all of a sudden Road ran for Allen and tackled him to the ground. Road whimpered and managed to say "I'm sorry" and kept repeating the words.

Allen simply closed his eyes, and helped Road stand up. "come on now…. It's not you so stop crying." Allen said. He raised his index finger and dried off one of her tears.

"let's get back to camp" Allen said with a smile and placed his warm gaze upon her.

…

They both walked ,hand in hand,to camp and cracking jokes up on the way back.

**Seems like a good ending right? WRONG! This series isn't over just yet. Reviews are appreciated! Next Chapter: I wish I never met you! Took about 3 pages in Microsoft word. Next DeadLine: Monday or Sunday (4 day vacation from school!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the support. No news so far but still I'm enjoying writing this series. Disclaimer: I only own my fan fic account**

**Chapter 6: I wish I never met you!**

**Allens POV**

"how do I feel about her, I don't know.' Allen asked himself. The only reason why we are still holding hands is that he could not stand to make someone cry.

"Allen?" Road asked, shaking Allen from his deep thoughts.

"…yes?" Allen asked curiously

"can I go for a walk? I promise not to get lost" Road asked him

Allen knew what she meant. Time to take in what's been happening. ' I need a walk myself as well' Allen said to himself. "no one's stopping you, besides, I think I'll take a walk by myself aswell" Allen explained.

**And that was that, the 2 went their own ways to think.**

Allen was walking down a path with lots of brambles. Deep in thought

'I'm an excorcist and shes a Noah. It's funny but I don't know how I feel about her, after all, she does like to tease me. It is just her and me after all so this is my life right. I can control it righ-' Allen's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice called his name.

"Allen..up here, it's me Lenalee" the unknown source said. Allen found the source inside a bird.

"Yes Lenalee" Allen answered. 'so much for it just being about my life' Allen thought sarcastically.

"Stop falling for Road. Komui's testing is done, and we will get you out in 2 days. Allen-kun, I'm worried about you. Might I remind you that she is the enemy." Lena-lee explained.

"She will maniputate you and easily kill you. She even put the fake blueberries in your food. " Lenalee told Allen**(ORLY, if it was true I wonder who did it)**

"I can judge that for myself Lenalee" Allen countered in a harsh tone.

A silence filled the forest. Allen could hear a small whimper, and then Lavi spoke. "Allen, Lenalee is trying to defend you!" Lavi explained. "our time on this recorder is about to max out s-" Lavi got cut.

'could what they say be true… I need to head back to camp to find out for myself' Allen decided.

Allen was turning back and was going through the brambles on his way back when he thought he heard a stick breaking. 'could it?' Allen paused, and kept moving.

As Allen was on his way down the path, he noticed a baby cub. As Allen tried to pet it, the cub cried. "eh! Don't cry" Allen said trying to comfort the baby cub. All of a sudden he heard a loud husky noise from behind him. Allen slowly turned his head around to see a huge bear, getting ready to lunge at him.

Allen quickly dodged the attack but got scraped in the knee pretty bad. His wound began bleeding from the bear swipes. He could of easily defended himself with his innocence if only the air allowed them to use their powers.

Allen who zoned out for a bit, came back to reality, the bear was getting ready to lunge at him again but instead of lunging at him, the bear exploded (yes exploded XD) Allen knew that this was a sign from the black order. 'Don't be tricked so easily.' Allen thought to himself. Allen than looked down at his wound and knew it needed help now, but he didn't want to worry Road so he tried his best to walk normally.

**Allen arrived at camp. Road was there as well.**

"Road, I'm hungry, should we start dinner?" Allen asked.

"yea…" she answered solemnly. She passed a bunch of blue-berries in a small wooden bowl.

Allen stared at the bowl of berries and gave a terrified look.

"you going to eat or what?" Road questioned Allen in a unusual tone.

Allen hesitated and took a berry. Allen ate it and almost immediately lost conscious

**3 hours went past. The Sun was beginning to set**

Allen's eyes slowly open to see a blurry version of Road messing around with a stick acting bored. Allen only saw her side of the face to show that she sstill had the solemn look.

'I wonder wh-' Allen caught off his thoughts and remembered what Lenalee told him. Road noticed him wake up.

Her solemn face quickly turned into a smile after she noticed him look at her. "Hey Alle-" "SHUT UP" Allen quickly cut her off with a harsh tone.

Road who flinched because of Allen's rude remark. She quickly steadied herself, gave a annoyed face and said "What?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST TRUSTED YOU" Allen spat. "they were right, you were the enemy all along, I can't believe I almost fell for you" Allen muttered under his breath.

Road heard what Allen said and instinctively threw the bowl at Allen who ducked easily.

"HEY" Allen yelled back.

Calmly Road said "do you wish that you never wanted to be trapped here with me?"

"well why not!" Allen responded harshly. "I WISH I NEVER MET YOU INFACT" Allen added coldly. His eyes were burning grey.

"I guess it's your choice" Road said. Road picked up the stick she was fiddling and started making a line against the middle of camp.

"you won't have to worry about that much longer than, do you? After all, this day is pretty much over which means we will be free in a day more." Road said, while drawing the line towards the end of the camp's boundaries. Suddenly her stick stopped at the end.

"I saw you and your friends talking. I could've just refilled the berries so you wouldn't fall unconscious, but I didn't. I did that just to know how you reacted. What's done is done I suppose. Just one more day now. It's your choice to believe me if you want. Maybe you could believe that Lee-lena or whats-her-name who has a crush on you". Road calmly relaxed. She picked up the stick and walked to her side.

Allen, who was infuriated, went back to his side. Showing no emotions of guilt until Midnight arose.

…

Midnight arose quickly and Allen couldn't sleep. Allen needed time to think about it.

'she tried to kill me or didn't she? She did, but why do I feel so guilty? ' Allen thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a whistle almost, or a flute. Allen turned his side to see Road blowing on a leaf as a flute. Road was on her side, facing away from Allen. (Road didn't think Allen was awake btw).

Allen stood there in peace. He almost felt as if he was sleepy.

'how do I know for sure, that she is not lying' Allen thought to himself.

He started drifting off from sleep. 'There has to be something that proves her guilty or innocent..but what'

Allen started drifting and noticed his knee hasn't been hurting.

Allen looked at his knee to see…

That his wounds have been covered by rag of Road's sleeve.

…

It became morning.

**Thank you for keeping my spirits high. I think the end will come at Chapter 8 but I have been brainstorming ideas like mad for Season 2! Reviews are appreciated. 3 Pages on Microsoft word. Chapter 7: You were never for me in the first place. Thank YOU! Reviews appreciated again. Next Deadline: Monday or Tuesday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai. There is one day left before Allen and Road are sent away. (I forgot to mention this but knock-out gasses will spread the observatory room) LETS START THIS CHAPTER UP ALREADY! Disclaimer: I don't own D gray man D:**

**Chapter 7: You were never for me in the first place**

**Get on with the chapter already**

**Allen's POV**

Morning came quickly and Allen's eyes woke up to be expecting Road right beside him but realized what happened the other night.

He waited for Road to wake up but didn't want her to get angry for crossing the line she made. Allen began to lose track of time, he started fiddling with a flower and then another. He gathered so much flowers into one place he didn't notice Road stir in her sleep until she stood up.

"uh-um Road?" Allen stuttered. Road turned around with careless eyes which turned into a hurt expression. Her expression quickly turned into a careless one once again. She knew

**Road's POV *we haven't had that in a WHILE***

As soon as I looked into Allen's face, Road knew she had won his trust. He finally knew the truth.

"y'know Allen, I thought about it, and I don't think we should have this line. Do you?" Road asked opening one of her eyes, leaving the other closed.

"yea and I'm sor-" Allen began with relief in his eyes.

"But Allen" Road interrupted. "I haven't forgiven you quite yet…you have to show me how much u care" Road said. Road than added " If you don't by the end of the day, I won't forgive you. If you do show me how much you care… I'll forgive you… deal?".

"Deal" Allen said, sounding confident. 'don't think it'll be that easy' Road thought to herself.

"Well then, I don't know about you but I'm bored and you have a deal to do. I'll be here and you try to win back my affections" Road ordered.

"eh… I mean yea." Allen answered in a confused tone

Then Allen went to go wander to his former boundary and went to go pick off some stuff.

'what did he have in store for her' Road wondered

…

**Allen's POV**

'My first attempt was a failure' Allen reminded himself.

_Flashback time_

_"Road, do you think these are enough?" Allen asked holding a bouquet of flowers_

_Road looked at the flowers with her gentle eyes. Picked them up and tossed it at Allen's hopeful face._

_"I'm not that easily wooed. Maybe try harder?"_

_Flash back over_

"The sun is high so I still have time," Allen muttered to himself.

Allen spent most of the morning looking for the best flowers, almost got himself killed by the carnivorous flower, and got warned countless times by his fellow friends who were getting on his nerves about how much of a mistake he is making.

'Next time she tries to talk about it, I won't hold back. I never knew she had a crush on me but I just have to tell her gently. I just have to focus on Road now.' Allen thought to himself.

Allen began scavenging for a perfect gift when a box came down with chocolates. There was a device attached to it, and again was Lenalee's voice spoke.

"Allen your making a big mistake!" Lenalee complained again.

"Lenalee, you have to understand that I will do what's best for me!" Allen countered calmly.

"I'm giving you this box because I care about you" Lenalee said.

"I care about you but not like that." Allen told her. He was getting a bit furious.

"You can't leave the Order for the possessed witch ra-" Lenalee began, but unable to fnish because of Allen.

"I never said I was quitting the order" Allen softly told Lenalee who thought she had won the battle. "but you should know…" Allen added

"YOU WERE NEVER FOR ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Allen yelled.

Lenalee who tried her best to act calm was struggling with the words Allen said to her. "neither was Road" Lenalee managed to say.

"She has something of mine that I love. You are just a friend to me." Allen replied. "Road is something special to me. I can't describe it but I don't care who she is. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Allen yelled. Allen, out of rage, crushed the device.

'I can't do that to my friends, but I have to be happy. Besides Road is…WAIT ROAD! I forgot that the sun is setting! I can't waste any more time' Allen reminded himself briefly. He ran towards camp.

**Road's POV**

Allen was entering camp to see Road sitting on a rock besides another. Just watching the Moon rise.

Road noticed Allen right away. "hi Allen, come sit with me!" Road begged. Road's face brightened with a warm smile.

'I wonder if he figured it out. He has nothing in his hands so maybe...' Road thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted as soon as Allen began talking to her.

"I got nothing, I don't know what can impress you enough," Allen admitted. His face looked glum and depressed.

"I guess you don't know. How disappointing. Here I thought you knew. " Road replied with a sarcastic depressed tone.

"Can't I have any hint" Allen asked pleadingly.

Road thought about it for the minute. Smiled and said "sure" .

"well…" Allen pressed.

Road looked up at the moon.

11:55… 5 minutes before the time is up.

"What does a lover say to another lover when the other says I love you?" Road asked

"well they say I love you bu-" Allen began but got cut by Road's kiss.

11:57

"by the way I have a gift. Just don't tell anyone" Road told Allen.

Before Road could give Allen the gift, her candles appeared out of nowhere and destroyed all the cameras.

"I didn't use all my power but the order needs to do better than that to stop my power." Road confessed. 'The magic seal was never strong enough for a Noah or _my_ Allen' She thought to herself.

11:59

Road shoved the gift ,which was a letter into Allen's excorsist pocket, and started to kiss him.

5 seconds

4

"Night Allen" Road whispered to Allen after pulling away.

3

Road gave Allen a wink and said "we will meet again"

2

Road opened a door and walked through

1

"bye" Allen said

0

The fog was hovering over Allen. After 5 seconds, Allen collapsed into the darkness of sleep.

**YUP! Finished in one day. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D 4 pages on Microsoft Word. Next chapter will be the season Finale! Deadline: Mon/Tues. Rating's are appreciated.**

**Chapter 8: You think I'm going to stop seeing her?**


	8. Chapter 8

**SEASON FINALE TIME! I will try my best to make it eventful but I think it will be short.**

**Let's start the episode now.**

**Chapter 8: You think I'll stop seeing her?**

**Allen's POV**

"He should be awake by now" A concerned voice muffled out.

"It must be that blue rat Road!" A voice yelled towards the concerned voice. Allen knew who voice that was is.

"I think he's coming to…I can hear his stomach growl" A carefree voice replied.

"He just needs rest. Let him go into his room and sleep." The concerned voice once said again.

"fine but can't we erase his memory or something of what he did with that yellow-eyed freak?" The whiny female complained.

"His innocence is too strong for him to let go willingly." The concerned voice said.

Allen wanted to wake up and tell them but his eyes stayed shut. All of a sudden he felt the voices growing distant and once again got lost into his mind.

…

Allen woke up in his bed by himself but he was not alone. Lenalee was waiting beside his bed

"ALLEN! Your awake" Lenalee said while hugging Allen.

"uh yea" Allen replied, giving her back a FRIENDLY hug.

"OH! I bet your hungry! I'll be right back" Lenalee said quickly. As she left Allen notice her toss a piece of paper into the trash. She than left the room.

Allen was still in his coat but remembered something.

_Road slipped a piece of paper, into Allen's coat_

Allen quickly searched all his pockets, twice, but saw no piece of paper in his pockets.

A instinct told him to look at the tossed paper that Lenalee threw.

Allen got out of his bed and uncrumbled the paper. As Allen thought, it was for him.

_Hey Allen!_

_This was a great first date! I already have the next one planned out! It will be in 2 days at the local Bistro in Vatican. Can't wait 3_

_Love Road._

Allen blushed red. 'a a d-date' he thought to himself.

How would this turn out?

**END OF SEASON 1! :D yes I know it's short but I tend to keep it that way. Next deadline is: I wont say ;D. Season 2 will be called: Pretending! Chapter 1: Can we be normal? Thanks for the feedback ratings are appreciated. This story is over. But the sequel is just about to come. Cya next time (;**


	9. Chapter 9

Season 2 has been released :D here is a link: s/8588939/1/Pretending

Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Season 3 is posted Heres a link! s/8654380/1/Jealousy-and-Decisions


End file.
